sins_of_the_soullessfandomcom-20200216-history
Crafting and Building
Overview On SOTS, the crafting of items of all categories and the construction of buildings are possible and are important gameplay mechanic's that allows a player to contribute to the world in meaning ways and can possibly reshape the world. Crafting of weapons of armor and other equipment are easily accessible to crafters and for those whom wish to construct a home, a shop, a ship all the way up to a keep, a castle or fortress can easily do so, providing if they have the right amount of materials for the job. All crafting and construction require "Buildable Materials(B)" '''to be able to craft an item and being able to construct a building. To craft or build, however, a player character must have a vocational mastery that allows them to craft of build and usually a place where they are allowed to craft in-game or already own a plot of land which can be gained through SM/DM events. This only applies to Kingdoms or regions of land owned by the state or a noble. '''Vocational masteries required Smithing -''' Determines how well you are skilled in forging items, weapons, tools, reinforcing, salvaging, refining and combing items through smithing. It also determines one's knowledge in ore identification and how to mine. 'Handicrafting -' Determines how one works and crafts with their hands with fabric and other hand held items such as clothes, blankets and other crafts. 'Artisan -' Determines how well can use tools and read blueprints to construct structures such as houses, furniture, ships. This skill includes carpentry, masonry and magilectrical(Electrical lines designed for running magic as a power source.) 'Cooking -' Determines how well you can prepare and cook food which can provide powerful yet limited buffs. 'Basic Alchemy -' Determines how well you are at identifying herbs, monster parts and other special ingredients for the creation of potions and medicine. '''Advanced vocational masteries Tinkering -''' Allows a smith with enough training and experience to become an inventor! Developing and experimenting with many components to create something entirely new........or at least try '''Prerequisite: Adapt in Smithing Initiation: N/A Engineering -''' After a great amount of experience, an inventor will evolve into an Engineer, able to perfect inventions they had already created and with their vast knowledge will able to construct advanced structures such as a magic powered castle to a robotic powered by magic. '''Prerequisite: Master in Tinkering Initiation: N/A Magicrafting - '''Allows a smith to enchant and make magical weapons and armor as well as magical tools and runes. '''Prerequisite: Adapt in Energy Control, Adapt in Smithing Initiation: '''N/A '''Crafting For crafting you will need one of the following masteries, Smithing, Artisan, Cooking or Basic Alchemy. To begin crafting, your character will need crafting tools relating to their trade like a hammer and anvil for smithing or a Mortar and Pestle for alchemy. To see the building materials required for each certain tier which represents its rarity and effectiveness, please refer to the chart below. Tempering and Commissions certain Items that are were crafted or items that already existed in the game world may be Tempered or modified with certain blades, pummels etc, to make a stronger item. A sword that has tempered once is automatically better than a sword that hasn't. An item can be tempered 5 times but requires Building Materials. A weapon or piece of armor that has been heavily tempered or/and has been modified can be equal to a weapon or piece of armor that is one tier above it with the possibility it could even surpass an untempered weapon or piece of armor. A crafter can only temper or modify items that are equal or below his current mastery tier so an adapt smith can alter any weapons or armor at Superior rarity or below. Crafters are perfectly allowed to take requests, better known as commission and are allowed to set their own prices for their services, including the price of the work itself and a commission for hiring them. Crafters can set the bar anywhere they want but a crafter should try and be realistic and logical about the prices of their services. See the chart below for tempering Building Construction work similarly to crafting however for constructing structures, you only need Artisan and Engineering for advanced structures however you will need hand tools, nails, wrenches and other tools. Just like crafting, construction requires Buildable materials however unlike crafting, construction requires far more buildable materials and more often than not, it will almost be required to have others, wether players or NPC's to aid you in larger structures as while it's possible to construct a large structure yourslef, it will take significantly less time If you have help. To see the building materials required for each certain tier which represents ithe quality of the construction, please refer to the chart below. Extensions to structures Structures that are owned by the player can be extended or in other terms, you can add rooms, hallways, subfloors etc. There are four types of extensions for your structures, small, medium and large and extra large, they can range in price from a certain portion of your structure's total Buildable Material cost or can cost just as much as the structure itself, see the chart for more details. The Procedure Category:Gamplay Mechanic